


The Wayne Family

by JTR01



Category: Amalgam Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Reed Richards reveals a connection between dark claw and a certain agent of SHIELD.





	The Wayne Family

"How?" Bruce Wayne asked, still struggling to understand how it was possible.

"I'm as surprised as you Bruce, but there it is." Reed Richards, the leader of the challengers of the fantastic, told the SHIElD agent. "According to the tests, Logan is your grandfather."

Bruce has known Logan for some years, ever since they met on an ill-fated mission when Bruce only knew him as dark claw. The two were at odds for a long time, only tolerating each other when they met. Hell, he only found out Logan's real identity by accident.

At first, he assumed that it was an alias. But during a situation with the hyena and doctor doomsday, Bruce learned that it was his real name. And so, Bruce began to have suspicions about Logan. Suspicions now confirmed by Reed, after acquiring both Bruce's and Logan's blood when they learned that both of them had the same blood type. Logan was his grandfather.

"If you want to talk to him, he's outside with his BFF." Reed told him, gesturing to a door leading to a balcony. Nodding, Bruce walked over to the door.

Opening it and going outside, he was greeted by the sight of Logan and spider-boy talking, with the spider themed hero trying again to make Logan laugh, yet failing. When the two saw Bruce, spider-boy pulled out his web gun.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you around Logan." he told the older hero as he fired a webline, before swinging away. Reluctantly, Bruce walked over to Logan and stood next to him, trying to think of what he should say.

"The kid is funny." Logan finally said.

"Really?" Bruce asked, surprised. "I though you hated jokes."

"Just because I don't think jokes should be said all the time, doesn't mean I don't think they're good." Logan told him. "So, how are you dealing with the news grandson of mine."

"Surprised obviously." Bruce admitted. "And not sure how to deal with this information going forward."

"Look Bruce, I get this is a weird situation." Logan said. "I had suspected that there was some kind of relationship between us, but I didn't want to really find out because I have never really gotten along with family beyond my parents."

"I get that." Bruce replied. "I mean, you're like me. Not very sociable or good with people."

"Yeah. I'm pretty surprised by all of this. But, how about I get into some normal clothes and we go get a drink?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Bruce said with a nod. "Why not?"

And with that two loners by nature, both who had lost their parents at such a young age and were forever shaped by it, find that they weren't the last of their family after all.


End file.
